


Being Alone

by storybored



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: A character study on how the bat boys feel about being alone.





	Being Alone

Jason had been on his own since he was seven, he knew he wasn’t the best with people. He never really liked people to begin with growing up preferring to stay tucked into his mother’s side with a book. He preferred it. Growing up with a deadbeat father who was gone most of the time and when he wasn’t, he was the stuff of nightmares. A mom who was neglectful, but she tried her best, even when she got sick. And she did get sick, addiction doesn’t do that to you. Cancer does, but he found that out later. Crime Alley wasn’t conducive to having great social skills either. He was great with solitude, even as the Hood he was great with solitude. He didn’t like killing but he would do it. Control the problem because no one else would. Jason loved being alone, because he knew no other way to be.

* * *

 

Dick hated being alone. Sure he needed it. When people got to be too much he would look himself up in his room and watch nature documentaries with the sound turned off. Dick rather enjoyed it, people fed into his extroverted personality. He was much more personable then the hood then Robin, then Batman. He got along with some of his villains. He got along with everyone. He hated being solitary. The team was a group of people he could be Dick Grayson with, not Nightwing, not Richie Wayne, just plain old Dick Grayson. The guy who had been doing this for a decade. Who had the most experience on the team. Dick hated being alone.

* * *

 

Tim was usually left alone by his parents when they went traveling. When he figured out who Batman and Robin was he was excited he’d never be alone again. Then Robin was gone, and then he came back but he was different. He hit harder and danced around less. But then Robin died. Tim filled Jason’s place because he was needed to. He wasn’t expecting to be welcomed into the team, he was expecting to be alone like he was growing up. He didn’t expect to be embraced with open arms and constantly invited to outings. He made friends with Blue Beetle and the new Kid Flash, formerly Impulse. He didn’t mind being alone but he sure as hell didn’t like it.

* * *

 

Damian wasn’t exactly alone growing up, he had his tutors and his guards, but he had no friends. But he wasn’t ever apart of a group, and with leading the Titans he was apart of something, leading something. He was fulfilling his birthright. Just like Mother promised he was, Father was a little distant but that was quite understandable, he was Batman, and he constantly had to deal for his lack luster Robins. Damian knew how important he was to his father and how important he was to the Titans, they couldn’t carry on with subpar leadership after he had led them. Damian was never alone because he was far too important to be lonely.


End file.
